warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Panterlichts fanfiction/ Nieuwe katten/ Onbekende Sterren
Voorwoord Welkom! Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction, ik weet dus nog niet precies hoe alles werkt. Ik ben bij de Nederlandse boeken. Dus sommige dingetjes heb ik gewoon gegokt. Als je ook Engels leest, dan lach je je waarschijnlijk dood. (Behalve als ik goed gegokt heb.) De Clans kun je hier vinden: Panterlicht fanfictions/ Onbekende Sterren/ de clans. Samenvatting Er leven 4 clans op een total andere plek. De Vuurclan, Regenclan, Helderclan, en Nachtclan. Een nieuwe groep katten bedreigen de clans, en dode, oude gevaren proberen de levende wereld binnen te dringen katten te overmeesteren. Back cover Droompoot van de Vuurclan heeft een gave, ook al weet ze niet wat voor een gave. Ze snapt niet waarom ze Bloedklauw als mentor heeft en vind dat haar leider zich vreemd gedraagt. Rozenkit voelt zich op een vreemde manier aangetrokken tot het medicijnhol; anders dan alle andere medicijnkatten, die als kitten al wisten wat ze wilden worden. En waarom weigert iedereen haar aan te kijken? En wat heeft het met haar ouders te maken, ze vindt haar moeder hartstikke geweldig. Panterster heeft het zwaar, een geheel nieuwe groep katten dreigt een groot deel van haar territorium af te pakken, ze vormen zelfs een veel groter gevaar dan ze zou kunnen denken. En dan begint ze te twijfelen of haar clan wel zo trouw is als ze denkt. Ook nog verraders van binnenuit? Dat kan ze niet aan... Rozettenstaart heeft een rare stem in zijn hoofd, en het heeft hem altijd geholpen, maar nu begint het hem rare ideeën toe te fluisteren. De medicijnkat vertrouwt hem niet, maar hij wil alleen maar het beste voor zijn Clan! En toch weet hij niet of hij die stem nog wel kan vertrouwen. Deze katten hebben één ding met elkaar gemeen, ze behoren allemaal toe aan dezelfde voorspelling. Als nieuwe katten binnen treden, en oude katten terugkeren, kan alleen het nageslacht van Stoom en As, en Ster en Maan de clans redden. Maar bestaan zij niet, dan zijn de clans verloren... En oh ja, haast je... Proloog “Kom Valkoog, de Offerceremonie gaat zometeen beginnen.” Een reusachtige witte kat wenkte hem met zijn ogen. Zijn vacht was beschaduwt door het eeuwigdurende donker in het Duistere Woud. ” Jaja,” bromde hij. De kat keek hem onderzoekend aan.“Volgens mij ben je...Hij stopte even, alsof hij nog even moest bedenken of het wel echt zo was. “Zenuwachtig.” De witte krijger sprak langzaam, alsof hij het tegen een kitten had. Valkoog reageerde bliksemsnel.“Dit mijn eerste Offerdag als één van de Vier commandanten, het is überhaupt mijn eerste Offerdag. Jij zou ook zenuwachtig zijn, IJshart...” Maar hij vergat hun woordenwisseling toen een magere gestreepte kater kwam onderdanig aan schuifelen. “Rattenstreep?” sneerde IJshart. De krijger opende zijn mond, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Hij bevochte zijn lippen, en begon toen met een schorre, hoge stem te spreken. “ Ehmmm... Ehhh... Valkoog... Zou jij mij de eer willen gunnen...om te vragen wat de Offerdag inhoudt...” Valkoog stond op het punt iets sarcastisch te zeggen en hem weg te sturen toen IJshart met zijn staart gebaarde dat hij zijn gang kon gaan. Zuchtend begon hij uit te leggen. “De Offerdag wordt gehouden als de Duisterclan van plan is een dode weer naar de levende wereld te sturen. Vroeger kon alleen de Sterrenclan. Hij spuugde het woord uit. Maar wij hebben een manier ondekt hoe wij het ook kunnen. En wij maken er tenminste ook gebruik van. Integendeel tot de Sterrenclan. Ehmm... Oké... Je weet hoe de Duisterclan is ontstaan toch? Heel, héél, langzaam schudde Rattenstreep zijn kop. Valkoog was furieus, over de ontwetendheid van Rattenstreep. IJshart raakte met het puntje van zijn dikke staart ligt de rug van Valkoog aan. Zijn ogen zeiden genoeg.'' Hou je in, er luisteren meer oren dan je denkt. "Oké, '' je kent Tijgerster, Havikwind, Brokkelster, Mispeldoorn en al die andere helden van de clans bij de Andere Plek?” Heftig schudde Rattenstreep zijn kop. “Nadat zij verslagen zijn in het Grote Gevecht is het weinige dat er van hun geest over was hier belandt. Dat getuigd ook van hun grote macht. Hier aangekomen hebben ze het nieuwe Duistere Woud geschticht. Hun geest was te veel beschadigt om met ons te leven, en daarom werden ze soort van het Duistere Woud van het Duistere Woud. Als wij een dode weer levend willen maken dan heeft de dode de levenskracht van een levende nodig. Tijdens de Offerceremonie zeggen de leiders wat, dan wordt de naam genoemd van de dode.Hij word betovert en de krijgervoorouders worden opgeroepen. Dan wordt de levende geroepen en vlug gedood, de dode en de levenskracht worden met elkaar herenigt. Een held voert de dode weg. De leiders bepalen ook in welke clan hij terechtkomt." “En dan nu....” zei Valkoog dreigend. “'Verdwijn uit mijn ogen!“ '''Rattenstreep wist niet hoe snel hij weg moest komen. Terwijl Valkoog hem na keek zei hij tegen IJshart."Ik hoop dat hij het wordt, hij is een levende.” “Jij toch ook Valkoog?“ "Nee! Hoe kom je daar bij! Levenden kunnen niet commandant worden! Ik ben trots op wat ik heb gedaan, en mijn dood was eervol!” "Ho, ho, ho, rustig maar. Kom, het begint zo.” Netelster, Koelster, Klauwster en Streepster stonden op de Bloed Rots. Een rots van rood steen, het straalde ook een rode gloed uit en het leek alsof de steen was besmeurd met bloed. “Krijgers van de Duisterclan! Kom samen!” schalde het over de open plek. Langzaam dromde de katten samen onder de Bloed Rots. “Vandaag houden we een ceremonie die ons ook macht zal geven in de levende wereld!” “En het zal onze krijgervoorouders gunstig stemmen.” ''Scherpklauw! Kom naar voren...” De dode kat die gestuurd zou worden sprong de Bloed Rots op. De leiders vormden een kring om de kat heen en de commandanten vulden de gaten op. “''Wij, leiders van de Duisterclan roepen met respect de krijgervoorouders van de Duisterclan op.”'' Er trok een vreemde rilling over de open plek. Als een trilling in de lucht. “Scherpklauw, is het jou wens naar de levende wereld teruggestuurd te worden, maar daardoor voorgoed met jouw lot verbonden te zijn?” “Dat is mijn wens” ''De leiders maakten een pootgebaar, en Scherpklauw vloog de lucht in en bleef 2 staartlengtes boven de grond zweven. “''Dan nu, de uitverkorene die zijn leven voor Scherpklauw mag geven. '''Rattenstreep!” 'Er ging een geschokt gemompel door de menigte heen. Zoals altijd. Rattenstreep stapte bibberend naar voren. “''Commandanten?” ''Dat was het sein. Rattenstreeps ogen sprongen weidt open en hij probeerde weg te rennen, maar hij was te traag.De Vier commandanten sprongen naar voren en begonnen Rattenstreep meedogenloos te verscheurden. Valkoog voelde geen spijt, hij voelde warme voeldoening voor het verscheuren van de kat die hem net zo had geïrriteerd. Met grote anstogen keek Rattenstreep wild om zich heen. Hij verweerde zich niet eens. Binnen een paar seconden was hij dood. ''Wij vragen u, verplaats zijn levensziel in het lichaam van Scherpklauw. Scherpklauw, vanaf nu af aan zul je bekend staan als Bloedkit. Jij zult leven in de Vuurclan. Jouw lot zal zijn... De Vuurclan te veroveren, met wat voor middelen dan ook. ''Langzaam rees Bloedkit de hemel in, en hoe hoger hij kwam hoe doorzichtiger hij werd. En toen was hij verdwenen.'' Hoofdstuk 1 Droomkit Ze hoorde de muis ritselen onder het blad, héél langzaam, in een perfecte jachthouding sloop ze op de mui af. Ze zakte door haar achterpoten... "Hé Droompoot!" "Vossenstront! Nu heb je de muis verjaagt!" "Muis? Waar dan? Oh! je was gewoon aan het oefenen voor als je leerling bent! En dat blad speelde de muis! Wat lief. Ik weet zeker dat je later de beste jager ooit wordt! Eerlijk gezegd hoop ik dat ik jouw mentor wordt."Zucht, Hoefstaart was altijd zo'n slijmer. Zij hoopte níét dat hij haar mentor werdt. Zij hoopte dat Leeuwenklauw haar mentor werdt, of Maanoog. Vandaag zou de ceremonie zijn! Ze had er zóveel zin in. '' “Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich onderaan de Hogestam verzamelen!” Droomkind sprong onmiddelijk naar voren, haar vacht was smetteloos schoon. Ze had het maar toegelaten dat Heldervacht haar likte, maar op een gegeven had ze er ook wel genoeg van. Vandaag houden we een leerlingen ceremonie. ‘Hiermee laten we zien dat wij de Vuurclan zijn, en dat die Vuurclan Stark is en groeit.’ ‘ Droomkit! Kom naar voren. Jij hebt je zes manen berijkt, en bent klaar om leerling te worden.’ Opwinding stroomde door haar aderen. ‘Vanaf nu af aan, tot dat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdient, zul jij bekend staan als Droompoot. ‘Jou mentor zal... Droompoot wachte ademloos, ''alsje, alsjeblieft, laat het Leeuwenklauw zijn, alsjeblieft! ''...Bloedklauw zijn!’ Droompoot kon het gewoonweg niet geloven, dit kon niet waar zijn, Bloedklauw!? Zilverster moest echt gek zijn! Misschien maakte ze gewoon een foutje? Of misschien had ze het nog helemaal niet gezegt? Maar toen ze boven aan op de Hogestam naar Zilverster keek, leek het alsof ze in een soort trance zat. Ze leek heel ver weg met haar gedachten te zijn, sterker nog, het leek alsof ze helemaal niet aanwezig was. En haar ogen, die waren zwart als de nacht. ‘''Wat!’ ''Maar dat kon helemaal niet! Zilverster ogen waren helderblauw! Net zoals die van haar dochter Heldervacht. Toen besefte ze dat de hele clan op haar wachte, ''’ oh, grote Sterrenclan!’ ''Ze moest de neus van Bloedklauw aanraken! Terwijl zij zo verdiept in haar gedachten was geweest, was Bloedklauw naast haar komen staan en was de hele clan verwachtingsvol gaan zwijgen. De liep helemaal rood aan, snel raakte ze Bloedklauws brede neus aan. Daarna begon de hele clan te scanderen, ‘Droompoot! Droompoot! Droompoot!’ Haar moeder zwol van trots, en de kittens van bleven maar vragen hoe het was geweest. Haar nieuwe holgenoten kwamen haar halen. Maar Droompoot kon er toch niet van genieten, ze moest maar denken aan Zilverster en waarom ze in Sterrenclansnaam Bloedklauw als mentor had. ''‘Jeetje Droompoot! Dit is je leerlingenceremonie! Geniet ervan! Ze verplaatste haar gedachtengang naar haar achterhoofd. Het was te laat om nog het terretorium te bekijken, wat normaal gesproken wel altijd gebeurde. Maar Droompoot vond het niet erg, ze was erg moe en had zin om de andere leerlingen te ontmoeten. ‘Hé Droompoot!’ Leliepoot kwam naar haar toe getrippeld. ‘Ik heb al een nest voor je gemaakt, het ligt naast het mijne. Dat vind je toch niet erg?’ ‘Eh, nee hoor.’ Leliepoot leek haar wel aardig. Maar ze vond het wel een beetje eng. Leliepoot was al 3 maanden leerling, samen met haar broertje Tijmpoot. ‘Kom, dan gaan we naar het hol en dan kunnen we nog even kletsen. Droompoot wou al bijna naar de kraamkamer gaan, ‘Droompoot? Je slaapt nu in het leerlingenhol, bij mij, zei ze geamuseerd. Droompoot schaamde zich dood. Snel trippelde ze naar het leerlingenhol, voor Leliepoot, om te laten zien dat ze echt wel wist waar het hol was. Het voelde heel vreemd om de kraamkamer achter zich te laten en het leerlingenhol binnen te komen. Het hol kleiner dan de kraamkamer, en het was een grote struik die vanbinnen uitgehold was. Voorzichtig kroop ze naar binnen, binnen zaten Tijmpoot en Doornpoot samen te tongen. Aan de andere kant zag ze twee nesten liggen. Die moeten van ons zijn! ‘Hallo, Droompoot!’ Begroete Doornpoot haar, ‘Welkom in ons hol!’ ‘Het is klein maar fijn,’ voegde Tijmpoot eraan toe. Verlegen knikte ze hen toe, en snel liep ze naar haar nest. Het was heel duidelijk te ruiken welke van Leliepoot was. Waar was Leliepoot eigenlijk? Oh, daar kwam haar vrindin net binnenlopen. ‘Waar bleef je?’ Ze was verbaast hoe hard haar stem was. ‘Het is hier veel rustiger dan in de kraamkamer. ''‘Ik ging even wat van de hoop halen, kijk! Er lag een hele dikke muis op, die kunnen we delen.’ De rest van de avond kletsten de twee er op los, over allemaal kleine, onbelangrijke dingen, en ze roddelde over van alles en nog wat. Pas heel laat vielen ze in slaap. Eigenlijk as dat niet zo slim, morgen moesten ze trainen. Maar ze vond het niet erg. Ze voelde zich helemaal tevreden, en met een volle maag viel ze in slaap, tegen de flank van haar nieuwe vriendin. “Droompoot! Droompoot! Dróó-óóm-poot!” Langzaam opende ze haar ogen. “Dróóóómpoot” siste Leliepoot nogmaals. “Jéééétje Leliepoot, het is echt nog hartstikke vroeg, kom op, laat me nog even liggen.” ‘Dat kan niet, je bent nu een leerling, je moet vroeg opstaan!’ Mokkend hees ze zichzelf overeind. Toen zag ze Doornpoot en Tijmpoot lekker soezen. ‘Hé! Maar zij mogen wel slapen!’ ‘Zucht, maar Droompoot. Wij moeten op Dageraad patrouille! Wow! Haar eerste patrouille! ‘Maar Leliepoot...’ Meimerde Droompoot, ‘Je mag toch helemaal niet in je eerste paar dagen al op patrouille?’ ‘Ja, eigenlijk niet, maar het staat niet in de krijgscode en Bloedklauw heeft Zilverster overgehaalt. Hmmm, misschien was die Bloedklauw toch niet zo erg als zij dacht... ‘Zo dames...’ Komen jullie er ook even gezellig bij?’ Droompoot schrok zich dood, Bloedklauw stond grijnzend in de opening. Leliepoot en Droompoot haasten zich naar de rest van de patrouille. Hun mentors, Leeuwenklauw en Bloedklauw waren er bij, en verder nog Hoefstaart en Regenvacht. ‘Wat een grote patrouille?!’ Gaan we iets bijzonders doen? Bloedklauw lachte smalend om haar vraag. ‘We gaan langs de grens met de Regenclan en die denkt de laatste tijd dat ze ons stukje van het Zoute Water ook wel fijn vinden. Maar wij zouden dat liever willen houden.’ Droompoot rilde, nou vond ze het opeens niet meer zo leuk om op patrouille te gaan. Zouden ze gaan vechten? Ze had nog geen enkele training gehad! Ze was überhaupt nog nooit op patrouille geweest! Leeuwenklauw zag haar. ‘Oh Droompoot! Maar jij gaat helemaal niet mee! Jij gaat met mij en Leliepoot jagen. Bloedklauw moet mee, dus train je mee met Leliepoot. Droompoot slaakte een zucht van verlichting. Leeuwenklauw lachte diep vanuit zijn keel. ‘Kom! Dan gaan we.’ Ze hoorde Regenvacht zeggen, ‘Zullen wij ook maar gaan?’ Wow! Dit was de eerste keer dat ze het kamp uit ging! Ja, ze was inderdaad nog nooit als kitten het kamp uit geweest. Maar, waarom zou ze? Nu mocht ze het kamp uit. Waarom zou ze regels breken? Ze hoefde maar een paar manen te wachten. Wauw! Wat was het hier gaaf! Wat waren de bomen hoog! Wat waren er veel bladeren! Wat was alles groen! Leliepoot kwam naast haar lopen. ‘Dit is de Trainingskuil. Hier is de grond van zachte aarde. In het midden staat een hoge boom om leerlingen te leren klimmen. Het is mooi open en groot. Hoofdstuk 2 ''Rozenkit Rozenkit gaapte, ze was nog hardstikke moe, maar ze moest voordat haar moeder, Liefbloem, wakker werdt, wegsluipen. Gister hadden de oudsten 'beloofd, '''dat ze haar het verhaal zouden vertellen over hoe de clans waren ontstaan. En ze was vast besloten ervoor te zorgen dat ze hun belofte nakwamen. Héél voorzichtig kroop ze onder haar moeders poot vandaan. Snel racete ze naar het oudstenhol, toen ze binnenkwam, begon ze wraaklustig op Spinnenwolk af te sluipen, ze berekende de afstand, stelde zich voor hoe ze vloog en perfect op Spinnenwolk terecht kwam. En toen sprong ze, Ze voelde haar snorharen trillen, de lucht blies langs haar vacht, haar poten vlogen boven de grond, en ze gilde luid haar overwinning. Met een plof kwam ze onhandig op Spinnenwolk neer. Haar droom was voorbij. Spinnenwolk krijste schor, en de andere oudsten werden geschrokken wakker. Kersenlief begon onmiddelijk te gillen. “ Wat! Waar! Worden we aangevallen!? We worden aangevallen!!! Help!” Ze sprong het hol uit, en begon om zich heen te gillen. “We worden aangevallen!” Direct stroomde er krijgers uit het hol en begonnen wild om zich heen te kijken waar de vijand was, klaar om iedereen te verscheuren. Leerlingen rende snel naar het moederkatten hol om het te beschermen. Roodster schreeuwde om orde. Langzaam werdt het weer rustig toen iedereen besefte dat er geen gevaar dreigde, mopperend keerde ze weer terug naar hun nesten. De oudsten keken haar boos aan, “wat doe jij hier” blies Spinnenwolk boos. ''“Jullie zouden me het verhaal vertellen, over hoe de clans hier gekomen waren. Jullie hebben het beloofd!” ''Spinnenwolk gromde, “dan hoef je ons nog niet te bespringen als een op hol geslagen vogel. Maar goed, we zijn nu toch wakker, al zou ik er wel voor zorgen dat Roodster hier niet achter komt.” “Nee, nee, natuurlijk niet” Rozenkit was ook helemaal niet van plan sorry te zeggen of zo.“En trouwens, het is mijn schuld helemaal niet, maar die van Kersenlief! Van jullie allemaal! Júllie hebben je belofte verbroken!” En nu gaan jullie vertellen.” “Nu!” Bruinvacht en Spinnenwolk keken elkaar geamuseerd aan. De twee waren partners geweest. En nu als oudsten waren ze nog steeds samen, ze waren heel gelukkig. “Vooruit,” ''Kersenlief is ook altijd zo makkelijk over te halen! ''Rozenkit ging tegen Spinnenwolk haar zij aan liggen, Spinnenwolks geur overspoelde haar als de golven bij het Zoute Water. Haar stem vloog haar oren in. “''Op een andere plek, heel ver hier vandaan, wonen ook katten zoals wij. Ze leefden vroeger in een groot woud, maar nu, bij een meer. Een meer waarvan je de overkant kunt zien, en zonder golven, en je kunt het drinken. Totaal anders dan het onze dus. De clan daar heten de Donderclan, Schaduwclan, Windclan, en Rivierclan. De Rivierclan vangt ook voedsel in water, net zoals wij en de Regenclan. Alleen zij vangen vis. Katten die dood waren gingen naar de Sterrenclan, net zoals onze Maanclan. Er waren 4 katten, een van elke clan, die, voordat ze vervaagden in da Sterrenclan, nog één laatste heldendaad op hun naam wilde hebben staan. Ze maakten een lange reis door de hemelen, en hier richten ze de nieuwe clans op.” “Zo, lieve Rozenkit,” Spinnenwolk wou de kitten net wegsturen, maar ze zag dat de schat al sliep. Teder drukte ze haar staart tegen het bolletje rode vacht, en sloot zelf ook de ogen, genietend van het warme, langzaam reizende en dalende bundeltje. De dageraad patrouille was al terug toen Rozenkit wakker werdt. Even wist ze niet waar ze was en waar Liefbloem was, maar toen wist ze het weer. Wat kan Spinnenwolk goed vertellen zeg! En wat een onzettend gaaf verhaal. Waar was Spinnenwolk eigenlijk? Oh, daar kwam ze net binnen. “Hoi, Spinnenwolk.” “Och, schat, je bent wakker!” Spinnenwolk liet een verrukt kreetje horen. Spinnenwolk was de zus van Liefbloem. “Zometeen komt Adelvlucht om Bruinvacht te behandelen, dat ouwe ding kláágt! Je wil het niet weten. Wil je kijken?” Rozenkit verstijfde, “Eh, eh, ik, nee. Liefbloem vraagt zich vast af waar ik ben.” “Nee hoor, toen je sliep heb ik het tegen haar gezegt.”Op dat moment kwam Adelvlucht binnen, de medicijnkat liep meteen op Bruinvacht af. Rozenkit begon te trillen over haar hele lijf, haar ogen sprongen open. Ze stond op het punt door haar poten te zakken, haar gezichtsveld vervaagde en toen werdt alles zwart. Het laatste wat ze hoorde was dat Spinnenwolk riep. “Snel! Adelvlucht doe iets!” Fel licht... Ze knipperde met haar ogen, jeetje wat was het fel! Hoe laat was het? Waar was ze? En toen wist ze het alweer. Vossenstront! Dit was de 2de keer op een dag dat ze in slaap was gevallen. Ze was in het medicijnhol, Adelvlucht zat de discussiëren met Liefbloem, Spinnenwolk, en Roodster. “Het is de vloek. Het is de vloek. Ze heeft het.” Spinnenwolk sprak op fluistertoon, alsof zij het niet mocht horen! Dat ging niet gebeuren. Snel sloot ze haar ogen weer en luisterde ze stiekem mee. “Rustig Spinnenwolk, we weten niets zeker.” Adelvlucht was gelemaal niet zeker van wat ze zei. Dat hoorde ze wel aan haar stem. “De Vloek van Luipaardstorm” “Het is zo” ”Genees haar!” Spinnenwolk was echt bezorgd zeg! “Dat de vader van haar vader de Vloek heeft hoeft nog niet te betekenen dat zij hem heeft.Echt! Waar hadden ze het over? Welke vloek? De vader van haar vader was, eh, Schemervleugel! Hij was als krijger naar de Sterrenclan gestuurt! Hij was eigenlijk nog leerling! Hij was volgens mij ziek of zo. Het drong tot haar door als een schok. De Vloek! Ben ik dood? Ik wil niet dood gaan! Ik moet nog leerling worden! Ik zou de leider van de Helderclan worden! En de oudsten hadden nog héééél veel verhalen nog verteld!''Toen bedacht ze dat ze helemaal niet dood kón zijn. Dan zou ze nu in een heel ander bos zijn. Snel begon ze weer te luisteren. “Mijn kitten toch! Ik heb haar helemaal niet lang gekend!” “Hoe durf je! Dat is mijn kitten en die van niemand anders!” ''Wat! Roodster begon te grommen, “kijk uit Spin! Ik had je die dag eigenlijk moeten verbannen! Je zou je koest houden. Het was eigenlijk al niet oké dat je zoveel tijd met Rozenkit doorbracht!” En nou vond ze het wel tijd dat ze wisten dat ze wakker was. Ze gaapte, en ging verliggen, en toen knipperde ze met haar ogen. Spinnenwolk rende meteen op haar af en begon haar flanken te liggen. Adelvlucht pakte wat kalmerende kruiden. (Al vond ze dat ze wel genoeg had geslapen.) Roodster ging snel de clan vertellen dat ze weer bijgekomen was.Waarschijnlijk was het gewoon een droom geweest, ja! Het was gewoon een droom! Ze was echt achter te veel dingen om te bevatten gekomen. Hoofdstuk 3 Panterster Hoofdstuk 4 Rozettenstaart Hoofdstuk 5 Droompoot En jouw mentor zal Bloedklauw zijn... Hij is er klaar voor om een leerling te hebben. Hij zal van jou een groots krijger maken... Gillend werdt Droompoot wakker. Het was weer gebeurt, alweer. Ze werdt al sinds haar leerlingenceremonie geplaagt door nachtmerries. Waarom had Zilverster Bloedklauw als haar mentor benoemt? De trainingen waren verschrikkelijk, meedogenloos. Ze moest dingen doen waarvan ze walgde. Bloedklauw had al eens een leerling gehad. De kat was helemaal verandert, hij was een uitstekende vechter geworden en deed alles wat Bloedklauw vroeg. Maar zij veranderde niet, ze wou haar eigen karakter behouden. De kat was uitgegroeit tot Vuilvoet. Hij was echt een meeloper, en niet helemaal snugger, maar hij was wel echt gevaarlijk. Hij deinsde er niet voor terug om iemand te vermoorden. De krijgscode was voor hem niets waard. Bloedklauw was wel slim, geslepen, en sluw. Hij wist zijn misdaden goed te verhullen. Maar sinds hij haar mentor was had ze vééééél meer over hem ondekt.